My Protector!
by Macs Play Thing
Summary: Mac is more then just a scary murdering rapist ...he is also my protector!
1. Mac My Protector

"Fucks this" Mac growled as he throw's an envelope towards her as she sits on the couch.

"Fuck, I don't know" she said picking the envelope off the floor.

She still can't believe that she was still with this man, that everybody was afraid of, he made meth, took meth, hell she couldn't count how many times she had to lie to the cops about where he was. She knew for a fact that he had killed people, had heard rumors about him being a rapist, but even through all that her she was living with him. She loved him, he protected her, she protected him, and he loved her she knew that even if he has only said once or twice since they had been together.

"Huh… looks likes I have been invited to a party" she laughs

"Fucking party" he ask looking over at her.

"Yeah, don't worry I aint going" she answered throwing the envelope on the table in front of her.

"Damn right you aint….we are" Mac answered, looking at her with an evil smirk on his face.

"What the fuck…..no" she says shaking her head at him.

He has got out of the chair he was sitting on walking towards the table snatching the envelop off the table.

"Isn't this that bitch that made you cry in school" he ask with the look of concern on his face that really threw her off.

"You remember me telling you that …hell I thought you was to gone to remember that" she says looking at him the look of concern on his face helping her remember why she loved him.

"Fuck, girl, I remember a lot of shit" he says throwing himself on the couch beside her his hand forcing its way between her legs.

"We aint going" she spits shoving his hand away from her.

"Hell yeah we are" he growls as he sinks his teeth into her neck, his hand once again between her legs.

"Fuck" she groans his fingers sliding into her.

"So what are you doing" he barks in her ear.

"Whatever ….you want" she moans sliding down on the couch as he works his fingers in and out of her faster hitting her g spot every time he moves his fingers in her.

"That's what I thought" he groans as he hits her g spot one more time sending her body over the edge her walls tightening on his fingers.

"Fuck...Mac" she screams her nails digging in his arms as she leans up to kiss him.

He pulls his fingers out of her, sticking them in his mouth, cleaning them off.

"Fucking taste so good" he says looking at her.

"I have to go to the canyons" he groans standing up off the couch.

"What you just leave me here ….horny" she moans at him.

"Fuck, you can't deal with that, with that toy you have in the closet in there" he said nodding towards the bedroom.

"I could…but I want you to deal with it" she moans her hands going towards his belt.

He growls as he pulls her up off the couch, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Damn woman" He says slapping her bare ass as he packs her through the hall way.

He throws her on the bed, as he turns and makes his way to the closet she knows where he is going kinda surprises her, he usually bitches about her toys.

"Where the fuck are they" he groans looking back at her, as he throws clothes around the room.

"In the drawer…..right there" she says she is on her knees pointing at the drawer that contains all her toys for when he is gone…. usually in jail.

She can see him fumbling through the drawer swearing and grunting looking for what; she doesn't know, but she was getting wetter and wetter at just the thought of him using any of her toys on her.

"Shirt off" he demands as he turns towards the bed.

She still can't see which one that he had picked out, of the drawer but she had a guess since it was the one he hated the most.

"My little whore ….all spread out for me" He moans as he crawls up in the bed between her legs.

She was right he had picked out her favorite her rabbit that she would use when he was in jail. His mouth is on her nipple biting sucking licking making sure he leaves marks all over her body, she can hear the toy come to life at the same time he starts to rub it up and down her slit focusing on her clit …toying with her….. teasing her.

"Fuck….Mac" she moans her pupils dilating from pleasure his from the meth he took just minutes ago.

"Fuck …..girl…..you really like this don't cha" he groans in her ear.

"Fuck YES" she screams as he roughly shoves the toy into her.

"Is this what you do when I'm gone" he barks working the toy in and out of her turning the speed up in the toy.

"Answer me" he spits slapping her on the thigh.

"Yes" she screams her hand gripping the sheets.

He pulls the toy out completely causing her to whimper.

"Show me" he growls laying the toy beside her on the bed climbing out of bed sitting on the chair at the foot of the bed.

"Fucking show me" he screams as she looks at him not sure what to do.

"Pick the toy up show me how you fuck yourself my little whore" he barks as he unbuttons his pants she gets more excited.

She picks up her toy slowly sliding it in, and turning it on the buzz and moans feeling the room. She has he eyes closed just absorbed in the pleasure of her favorite toy and knowing that her man was watching her made it even hotter, she almost losses it when she hears him moan her name.

Her eyes shot open, to see the sexiest thing she had seen ever her man her big rough scary man with this very hard cock in his hand the head a dark purple from the need to cum, stroking himself to the sounds of her fucking herself. Seeing this sets her over the edge as she comes she screams his name.

"Fuck MAC" she screams.

She feels the bed lower with his weight, she feels him pull the toy out of her as he roughly pushes into her, his thrust like always are rough, and deep, he bites down on her shoulder drawing blood.

"Fuck …. Yer making me love ya" he roars as his orgasm hits him his eyes closed, his arms rigid, she can feel him grow before he empties himself deep inside of her. He pulls out of her leaving a sticky mess on the bed underneath her, he lays beside her his eyes still closed, and she throws her arm around him.

"Fuck I love you" she moans in his ear which makes him flinch …..like it always does.

"Now I have to go to the canyons" he barks getting out of bed.

"Okay" she whines looking at him his broad shoulders, slightly slumped.

He cleans himself up and fixes his clothes, as she gets out of bed tearing the sheet off the bed throwing it in the washer, and jumping in the shower.


	2. Suspicion

Chapter 2

Mac stumbles into the bedroom, stomping like a bull, cussing knocking into the night stand. "Get cha ass up" he grunts turning on the lamp beside the bed.

She slowly opens her eyes ….shielding her eyes from the light "what" she groans looking up at him.

"Get up….cook me something to eat" he says looking down at her, his pupils blown from the meth she guessed, from the look of him he had been using all day.

"It's three in the morning." She moaned looking over at the clock.

"Get cha fucking ass up" he barked pulling her up by her shirt.

She gets out of the bed, shaking her head cussing him under her breath. She stumbles through the hall way, still half asleep, him stomping behind her, kicking his boots off, and stripping his blue overalls off throwing them in the bathroom as they passed.

"Dammit what do you want?" she asks walking through the kitchen door, looking back at him, him in nothing but boxers.

"Don't care" he mumbles as he falls into a chair.

She digs around the kitchen, looking for something to cook, she remembered the first few times she ended up at his broken down house. All she could ever find was, drawings of spiders which were scattered all through the house, empty alcohol bottles, and pizza boxes. He lost his mind, the day he had come home and she had cleaned up the house.

"Here!" she mutters, handing him a plate of eggs and a bottle of beer.

"I'm going back to bed" she says between yawns walking down the hall she can hear him, pop the lid off of the little silver box that he keeps on him.

She is still awake when he crawls into bed, she can feel his damp hair on her bare shoulder as he wraps his arms around her pulling her into his bare chest, kissing the back of her head, and she can feel his heart racing, from the meth that he says keeps him together. Its moments like this that she knows he loves her. Which was a whole new concept for Mac.

When she wakes up she is still cradled in his arms, she liked waking up in his arms …even though she would never admit it to him, she slides from underneath his arm trying not to wake him. She digs through her clothes until she finds a pair of jeans and a t-shirt to throw on, as she leaves the bedroom she leans down and kisses him on the cheek….kissing another concept that was new to Mac.

She knows that she the first woman, that Mac was ever actually "with" and not just "fucking". It shocked the whole town when they found out she had moved in with him. They do say that she is good for him that she calms him down a bit …..but only a bit.

She walks into the living room she notices Mac's trusty little silver box laying on the coffee table next to, that famous gas mask of his. As she walks into the kitchen she looks at the clock on the stove 11:15, ….she needed coffee. She finds the coffee, and gets the coffee started, she digs around finds some bacon, eggs and stuff to make biscuits.

She can hear him stumbling down the hall, cussing as he kicks one of his boots he left in the middle of the hall the night before. She is bent over taking the biscuits out of the oven, when he finally stumbles into the kitchen but not before he stopped to pick up his box.

She looks back at him, him getting into the little silver box "Good morning"

"Mmm" he grunts shaking his head as the high starts to kick in.

She slides his plate to him…."Made ya some breakfast."

"Damn, woman that's why I keep you around" he says a smirk coming a crossed his face "food, and that sweet little pussy of yours."

He keeps throwing looks her way as they eat in silence, she can tell he is thinking about something…."So that bitch from your school" he finally says with a mouth full of food.

It still shocks her that he remembered her telling him about the girl in school that made her life a living hell, the night she told him was a bad night for him, he was drinking and had snorted enough to kill a horse.

"Really, Mac I don't want to go" she said looking over at him, with a bit of pleading in her eyes.

He looked over at her, an evil look in his eyes…."We are fucking goin" he barks sliding his plate from in front of him. He gets up from the table, "Its tonight" he ask her as he walks behind her.

"Yeah ….I think so" she is starting to get a bit suspicious about his wanting to go to this party so bad, he doesn't go to places like that …the less people he is around the happier he is, the only place he goes is the Luna Mesa the little bar up the road that his ass of a dad owns. "Why do you wanna go so bad" she ask picking their plates up off the table. She is leaning against the sink, when he turns to her.

"Don't fucking worry about it" he growls stepping towards her his hands tangling in her hair …his little silver box always makes him horny! His teeth finds her neck biting, sucking …..making her moan and her hands to go to his chest.

She moves her hands down to his boxers yanking them down off of him ….one thing that Mac liked about her was that she would try to hold her own with him when it comes to sex …she tired. He shoves her to her knees, his hands pulling at her hair "Open up that sexy whore mouth of yours" he spits, he pushes into her mouth, as far as he could go, making her gag a bit, spit running down around his cock, as he fucks her mouth. She gently rakes her teeth on his cock making him jerk, showing a little defiance.

"Fucking love that cock don't cha" he groans looking down at pulling out of her mouth "Don't cha my good little slut" an evil little smile comes a crossed his face when she licks her lips and nods her head. "Fuck Yeah" she growls, she likes his dirty talk and his roughness.

He pulls her up to her feet. " Let me see that pretty little pussy" he groans pulling at her pants, he unbuttons her pants tearing them off along with her soaked panties, she moves around and leans back on the kitchen table …..this was the third kitchen table they had bought….due to how rough they could get during sex. She pulls her shirt off, tossing it the side, as his rough hands pull her thighs apart.

"My little slut always wet for me" he moans his tongue licking her slit, finding her clit sucking, his fingers shoving into her rough and hard making her scream out in pain ….. She grips the edges of the table as she comes screaming his name, cussing, and her whole body shaking. He stands up pulls her to the edge of the table, shoving into her wrapping his arms around her thighs her feet laying on his broad shoulders as he fucks her….very hard the new table creaking.

"Harder …..fuck me harder Mac" she demands digging her nails into his shoulders. He shoves her down on the table his hand pressing onto her stomach as his thrust gets deeper and harder. "Fuck, whore you love my cock buried deep in the pretty little pussy" he snarls. His hand goes to her neck, squeezing a bit just enough to show that he is in charge. She grabs a handful of his hair bringing his face down to hers, kissing him roughly, teeth hitting, forcing her tongue into his mouth, this is what he liked about her she was not afraid of him, just this little action made his cock grow harder inside of her, she bites on his button lip ….enough to draw blood which urges him on even more he lets go of her throat and grabs her tit squeezing hard enough for her to let go of his lip. His mouth goes to her nipple biting …enough to draw blood ….payback.

"Fuck Mac …im gonna come" she screams …..nails leaving scratches down his back. "Fuck…let me come" she pleads looking up at him. That evil little grin forms on his face as his hand travel down to her clit, rubbing work her playing her he knows what drives her nut.

"Don't even fucking think about it" he barks, as he feels her start to tighten around him. She can feel him grow, she know he is close, she turns her head to the side revealing her neck ….."Mark me Mac" she moans. He bites into her neck ….again …drawing blood from her as his orgasm hits so does hers. Their juices leaking down their legs…..both trembling, trying to catch their breaths.

"Fucking love ya" he moans his face buried in her neck.

"Love you …baby" she purrs in his ear.

He pulls out of her, giving her thigh a slap…she was very thankful that the new table didn't break. He walks out of the kitchen, and back to the bed room. She slides off the table, finds something to clean up the mess that they left on the table, she picks up her clothes and heads to the bathroom. She can hear his old work truck pull out of the drive way as she starts the shower. She is worried about what has going on in the crazy ass mind of his…..she knows it's can't be good.

It's about an hour before the party was going to start, when she heard Mac pull into the drive way, screaming at the barking ass dog as he walked up on the porch. "Where have you been all day" she ask between the drinks of whiskey….she figured she would need em if he was still determined to go to the party.

"Had shit I had to get done" was all he said as he walked past her, into the kitchen, "So get your ass up and dressed ….we got that bitch to go see" he yelled. "Why …are you so determined to go, you don't even like people" she ask as she walked into the kitchen. " Fuck ….you'll find out" his voice scary calm, she was starting to get actually scared about him going ….she knows what he is capable of.


	3. Protection

She walks to the bedroom, and throws something on, she had to go out and buy Mac something to wear that was not blue overalls and a gasmask which is usually all he ever wears and the clothes he does have are all torn and greasy.

"Mac" she yells for him to come to the bedroom

"What woman…you didn't get enough the first round"

"Here put these one"

"What the fuck for" he snarls grabbing the clothes off the bed.

"Just fuckin …put em on" she was getting anxiety over this whole thing anyway and him being his usual dickhead self wasn't helping.

She finally gets him in some decent looking clothes, even with the arguing and cussing and the usual Mac reactions when it comes to just about anything…..besides sex of course ….well actually that usually involved cussing too.

They finally leave the house but not before Mac picks up his little silver tin and a gasmask hanging on the bed post.

"What the hell is that for?"

"Don't fucking worry about it"

"What the hell are you doing" she ask as she watches him walk to his truck.

"Getting in my fucking truck" he answers looking back at.

"I see that … why …you can just ride with me" she answers pointing at her car.

"Just fucking go" he barks as he slams his truck door.

She was very worried about this, but hell nothing she said was going to keep him from going, and if she tried to just stay home…well that wouldn't go good either. She starts out of the driveway, she can't imagine what he has in his mind. She drives towards the house were the party was going to be at, Mac right behind her, she could see the smoke rolling out of his window. She could already tell that this was a mistake.

She reluctantly gets out of her car, Mac right beside her….he was fucked up she could tell. She is taken by surprise when she feels him grab her hand as they walked towards the door. He smiles that evil little smile of his when she looks over at him.

"What are going to do?" she whispers to him as they make their way to where all the noise was coming from.

"Don't fucking worry about it" he hisses under his breath.

As they make their way through the gate, she notices, Brittany….the girl that made her life a living hell, called her names, made fun of her , even a few times hitting her for no reason. As she made her way towards them the butterflies appeared in her stomach.

"Hey I'm glad you could make it" Brittany says …..not really paying attention to her, her eyes had went straight to Mac.

"Hi, and your name is" she ask stretching her hand out towards Mac, batting her eyelashes and already flirting shamelessly.

"Mac" he answers sticking one hand in his pocket …..the other letting go of her hand moving around her waist.

"Hmm I like that name" the girl says eyeing him up and down.

"So who's all here?" The attention she is paying to Mac is pissing her off ….also she kinda likes that she knows that she can't take him away from her.

"Shew most of our graduating class…figured it would be nice to have everyone together catch up you know see how everyone is doing" she answers.

The three walk towards the back where, they could see everyone else was at, Macs grip on her side tightened she couldn't tell if he was worried about her or nervous about being around so many people he didn't know …..either way she thought it was cute.

**Later in the evening:**

Mac had downed a few beers and of course a few shots, took another hit from his tin, she had tried to talk him into leaving all night but with no success.

"You need to stop ….with the drinking and the tin" she whispered

"Shut the fuck up" he groaned back.

She noticed that once again for the 10th time that night Brittany was heading their way …she was betting to flirt with Mac some more.

"Hey you guys enjoying yourself" she ask them eyes straight on Mac.

"Yeah, it was nice to come out" she answered.

"So where did you find this one" Britany ask Mac.

"We met at a bar" She answered for him knowing that Mac wasn't going to answer her.

"Huh that's not surprising" she huffed.

"What the fuck that spose to mean" Mac snarled with that predator look in his eyes, that happens when he'd pissed.

"Oh nothing" Brittany answers turning and leaving the two.

That was it she was pissed, she storms towards Brittany leaving Mac where he stood.

"What the hell is your fuckin problem?" she snarls …being with Mac she had picked up a few of his not so nice habits.

"Oh well, somebody has grew a backbone" Britany laughs looking towards her.

"Yeah I have so what the fucks up with you, what is that fuckin problem"

"Oh …..you don't want your past brought up huh …in front of your crazy ass boyfriend"

She was okay with bringing up her past but to say anything against Mac she was done she swung landing a fist to the side of Brittany's face.

"Fuck you" she spit.

The other girl, swung on her connecting with her nose blood spewing everywhere.

"You fuckin crazy…..how many time have I kicked you little ass"

The fought was broke up, very quickly, she walked off Mac nowhere to be found, she stormed to her car, finding something to clean the blood off of her face she was pissed, and embarrassed again just like she always was in high school. She looked around and see Macs truck, but he was not in it …..at this point she didn't care where he was or what he was doing all she wanted to do was go home. She slides in her car and drives home, she pulls into her driveway and stumbles to the house, cleans her face and changes her clothes. She crawls into bed, not even thinking about Mac or what the hell he was doing she was pissed at him too for not being there.

When she woke up the next morning, she first off noticed that she had slept alone, that night….fuck morning she groaned looking the clock it was already noon. Second she hurt everywhere her face hurt, her head hurt her hand hurt and her throat hurt from crying.

She heard some rustling in the living room, must be Mac, good thing she wanted to talk to him, she was pissed, and she wanted to know where the hell he was all night. She walks into the living room, she was right….. it was him, he must have gotten in earlier then she had thought, he had taken a shower and changed into those damn blue overalls.

"Where the fuck…." She was cut off by the news playing in the television.

A missing person's alert message appeared on the screen, she couldn't keep her jaw from hitting the floor.

"They aint gonna find her" Mac smirked, she had never seen him look so sadistic or proud of himself.

"What the fuck did you do?" She was walking towards him, she was confused and scared.

"They aint gonna find her, I made sure of that." The look of happiness on his face was a bit unsettling.

"What did you mean….what did you do?" She was crying and hitting at him …..she didn't want this to happen.

"Calm the fuck down" Mac growled grabbing her arms to keep her from hitting him again.

"I was just gonna scare the little bitch, tie her up, cut her up a little bit, give her some scars to pack around with her the rest of her life …to match yours" Macs voice had gotten softer, the evil look was gone from his eyes, he was rubbing the scars on her wrist from the multiple suicide attempts.

"But then that stupid little whore …..hit you and I snapped, I just fucking snapped …I had to get out of there or I was gonna kill her right there in front of all those people."

"Did you kill her?" She had stopped fighting, his voice had a calming effect on her.

"You don't want need to know" Mac said looking down at her.

"Yes…Yes I do" her voice was shaking.

"Babe" Mac had never called her that before, his hands was on either side of her face, tilting her face to his.

Hearing him call her babe, made her cry even more …..she had no idea why it just did.

"Now listen… I did, but I hated that, that bitch hurt you…and she wasn't going to do it again…..I was gonna make sure of that…. I told you when we met you belonged to me and I aint gonna let somebody hurt what is mine" Then Mac kissed her …he had never kissed her like that …..usually it was rough during sex …or when he thought she was a sleep.

That small jester and what he was saying …everything he had just done was gone she knew that he was protecting her ….in the only way he knew how. He loved her, and that is how he showed it no matter how sick or twisted it was it was his way of showing her that.

"Mac …I just"

He cut her off "It will be okay"

He steps back pulling her with him he falls back into his chair, pulling her on top of him.

"I love you Mac"

His only response was a grunt as he laid his head back on his chair her face nuzzled in his neck.


End file.
